tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas to the Rescue
Thomas to the Rescue is the third (twenty-fourth in Australia) episode of the eighth season. Plot Thomas is sent to work at the quarry with Mavis as the quarry has an important order to fill. When Thomas arrives at the quarry, he is shocked to discover that Diesel will be working there as well. Diesel is not pleased to see Thomas, who tells Diesel that he has come to help Mavis. Diesel tells Thomas that steam engines cannot help as much as diesel engines. Thomas scoffs at Diesel's insult and sets to work at once. It is not long before Diesel is causing trouble; he pushes Thomas underneath the hopper, covering him in stones, complains that Thomas smells and calls him a "stinky old steam engine" and even says that the Fat Controller is planning to scrap steam engines. Thomas refuses to believe what Diesel says, but he cannot help worrying about it in the shed that night. The next morning, Salty delivers fresh diesel fuel from the Mainland. Diesel and Mavis are quickly filled up and Diesel boasts that the fresh diesel fuel makes his axles tingle. Then, just as Diesel rolls away to work, he coughs, splutters and stops amid clouds of smoke. Diesel feels sick, as does Mavis, who is coughing out smoke from her exhaust. The Quarry Manager realises that the new diesel fuel has been contaminated with water. It is not long before 'Arry, Bert and Salty break down too. Having heard the news, the Fat Controller orders the Quarry Manager to send Thomas to collect some clean diesel fuel. Thomas sets off for the fuel depot and the workmen fill up two flatbeds with diesel fuel drums. Despite the heavy load, Thomas sets off and delivers the clean fuel to Salty, 'Arry and Bert and then he makes his final delivery at the quarry. The dirty fuel is drained out of Diesel and Mavis' tanks and they are refilled with the clean fuel. Mavis thanks Thomas and after the important order has been filled, the Fat Controller arrives aboard Percy to congratulate Thomas for being Really Useful and a credit to the railway; even Diesel has to agree with that. Characters * Thomas * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (does not speak) * 'Arry and Bert (do not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Bill and Ben (deleted scene) Locations * Brendam * Tidmouth Sheds * Centre Island Quarry * Henry's Tunnel * The Scrapyards * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * The Fuel Depot * Shunting Yards Trivia * In a deleted scene, 'Arry and Bert are smiling when Thomas delivers the clean diesel fuel. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fourth episode of the eighth season. * This episode may have been rewritten from the cancelled Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, Pop Goes the Diesel. * This is the first episode to have Paul Larson co-write with another writer, meaning this is the first episode of the New Series to have two writers write an episode in the same time. * This is the only episode that Mavis has a male voice in the Finnish dub Goofs * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound. * In the opening shot, Percy's steam platform is visible. * Salty is missing his rear lamp in the first shot at the docks and a hole is visible where it should be. * Right before the quarry manager talks to Thomas, his whistle is severely tilted. * Mavis has a male voice in the Finnish dub. Merchandise * Take Along (discontinued) * Books - Thomas Rescues the Diesels * Magazine Stories - Pop Goes the Diesel, Engine Trouble and Thomas Saves the Day In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomastotheRescueTitleCard.png|UK title card File:ThomastotheRescueTVtitlecard.png|US title card File:ThomastotheRescueGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:ThomastotheRescueEuropeanSpanishTitleCard.png|Spanish title card File:ThomastotheRescueJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomastotheRescueCroatianTitleCard.jpeg|Croatian title card File:ThomasToTheRescue1.png File:ThomasToTheRescue2.png File:ThomasToTheRescue3.png File:ThomasToTheRescue4.png File:ThomasToTheRescue5.png File:ThomasToTheRescue6.png File:ThomasToTheRescue7.png File:ThomasToTheRescue8.png File:ThomasToTheRescue9.png File:ThomasToTheRescue10.png File:ThomasToTheRescue11.png File:ThomasToTheRescue12.png File:ThomasToTheRescue13.png File:ThomasToTheRescue14.png File:ThomasToTheRescue15.png File:ThomasToTheRescue16.png File:ThomasToTheRescue17.png File:ThomasToTheRescue18.png File:ThomasToTheRescue19.png File:ThomasToTheRescue20.png File:ThomasToTheRescue21.png File:ThomasToTheRescue22.png File:ThomasToTheRescue23.png File:ThomasToTheRescue24.png File:ThomasToTheRescue25.png File:ThomasToTheRescue26.png File:ThomasToTheRescue27.png File:ThomasToTheRescue28.png File:ThomasToTheRescue29.png File:ThomasToTheRescue30.png File:ThomasToTheRescue31.png File:ThomasToTheRescue32.png File:ThomasToTheRescue33.png File:ThomasToTheRescue34.png File:ThomasToTheRescue35.png File:ThomasToTheRescue36.png File:ThomasToTheRescue37.png File:ThomasToTheRescue38.png File:ThomasToTheRescue39.png File:ThomasToTheRescue40.png File:ThomasToTheRescue41.png File:ThomasToTheRescue42.png File:ThomasToTheRescue43.png File:ThomasToTheRescue44.png File:ThomasToTheRescue45.png File:ThomasToTheRescue46.png File:ThomasToTheRescue47.png File:ThomasToTheRescue48.png File:ThomasToTheRescue49.png File:ThomasToTheRescue50.png File:ThomasToTheRescue51.png File:ThomasToTheRescue52.png File:ThomasToTheRescue53.png File:ThomasToTheRescue54.png File:ThomasToTheRescue55.png File:ThomasToTheRescue56.png File:ThomasToTheRescue57.png File:ThomasToTheRescue58.png File:ThomasToTheRescue59.png File:ThomastotheRescue60.png File:ThomasToTheRescue61.png File:ThomasToTheRescue62.png File:ThomasToTheRescue63.png File:ThomasToTheRescue64.png File:ThomasToTheRescue65.png File:ThomasToTheRescue66.png File:ThomasToTheRescue67.png File:ThomasToTheRescue68.png File:ThomasToTheRescue69.png File:ThomasToTheRescue70.png File:ThomasToTheRescue71.png File:ThomasToTheRescue72.png File:ThomasToTheRescue73.png File:ThomasToTheRescue74.png File:ThomasToTheRescue75.png File:ThomasToTheRescue76.png File:ThomasToTheRescue77.png File:ThomasToTheRescue78.png File:ThomasToTheRescue79.png File:ThomasToTheRescue80.png File:ThomasToTheRescue81.png File:ThomasToTheRescue82.png File:ThomasToTheRescue83.png File:ThomastotheRescueDeletedScene1.png|Deleted scene File:ThomastotheRescueDeletedScene2.png|Deleted scene File:ThomastotheRescueDeletedScene3.png|Deleted scene File:ThomastotheRescue88.png|Extended Scene File:ThomastotheRescue89.png|Extended scene File:ThomastotheRescue.PNG File:ThomastotheRescue4.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue51.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue84.png File:ThomastotheRescue85.png File:ThomastotheRescue86.png File:ThomastotheRescue87.png File:ThomastotheRescue90.png File:ThomastotheRescue91.png File:ThomastotheRescue92.png File:ThomastotheRescue93.png File:ThomastotheRescue94.png File:ThomastotheRescue95.png File:ThomastotheRescue96.png File:ThomastotheRescue54.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue55.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue56.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue58.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue59.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongThomastotheRescue.jpg|Take Along File:ThomasRescuestheDiesels.jpg|Book Episode File:Thomas to the Rescue-British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas to the Rescue - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video